True North
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Morgan and Garcia. Set during Lo-Fi. Derek asks Penelope if they can fix things between them.
1. Chapter 1

**Note-** _This story starts during season three episode 20 (the season final) which was called Lo-Fi. Morgan is sitting at a bar in New York City, staring at a beer, thinking about how he got into an arguement with Hotch and Kate Joyner._

**True North**

**Chapter One **

**May 2008**

SSA Derek Morgan was lost in his thoughts when his cell phone rang. After a quick glance at the screen he answered "Yeah, baby?"

"Hey. You sound ticked," she drug out the last word. "What's weighing on that beautiful mind?"

He let out a long sigh. "Nothing to worry about, Garcia. This case is just grating on me already."

"Come on, tell Mama what went down."

"You've got work to do. You don't need to be listening to my complaints."

"I'm on a break. And, need I remind you, I have access to all the cameras in the city. If you keep this up I might have to use some facial recognition software to hunt you down and come drag it out of you with my secret, sexy ways."

He chuckled a little. "Woman, you do know just what to say to me."

"Mmm-hmm, so reward me, my love."

After a moment he told her "I got into it with Hotch cause he won't stand up to Joyner."

"Oh yeah?"

"She won't listen to a damn thing I say and Hotch won't back me up. I know I shouldn't have lost it on them but I'm getting frustrated as hell, baby, with this case and all of it."

"All of it?"

"Yeah."

"That sounds serious and it doesn't sound like a new feeling."

"I don't know, Garcia. A lot of stuff is going on in my head today." He paused and then told her something he wasn't sure he wanted to but now that they were talking it was all coming out "Hotch said I'm up for Joyner's job if she screws this case up."

"Oh! Um...wow.... uh...that would mean you'd be moving to New York."

"I probably wouldn't take it."

"It could be huge for your career."

"Yeah."

"And it sounds like she's screwing it up, at least by your standards, so does that mean I'm losing my Hot Stuff to the Big Apple?"

"Don't think you can get rid of me that easily."

It had been a few weeks since Derek learned that Penelope was done dating Kevin Lynch. If she was still with that guy than Derek might think a little harder about the job promotion. He still didn't think he could take it though. Plain and simple, he couldn't leave Penelope behind. He had no desire to learn what it was like to live without her.

Not that he was with her, in a romantic sense, now. He was still hurting and confused over her hooking up with Lynch. And blaming himself for it ever happening at all.

"Baby," Penelope said "I know you can work with that Joyner chick to get this done. She just doesn't see how brilliant my man is. I get why your head is all filled up with all these whirling thoughts right now but, till we get this unsub, you gotta stay my uber strong super crime fighter cause the team needs you. They can't do it without you. If you take that promotion we'll find a way but right now you're on our team and we need you."

"Will we find a way, baby girl?"

"To get by without you? It will be hard as hell but you gotta do what's best for you, Morgan, and you know I support you always. One billion percent, baby!"

"Yeah, I do know that. But do you know what I need most, sweetheart? Something only you can give. That is if you want to."

"Speak to me, my love, and let me ease your troubled mind as only mama can."

"Silly girl, I need us to find our way. I need...." he let out a long breath "I just wanna feel like something makes sense still. I could figure out the rest and get through it if I knew you were my.....

port in the storm. Nobody gets me like you do, Penelope."

"You know I got your back, Derek, always, always, always. You can't shake me even if you move five hundred miles away and make me take a three hour train ride to try and seduce you."

He chuckled. After a moment his tone grew serious and he asked her "God, baby girl, do you get how bad I want us to figure things out?"

Penelope sniffled. "I want that too but I thought you're mad at me?"

"Garcia, I'm not mad, okay?"

Her voice broke "I let him touch me and I know that hurt you."

Rubbing his hand over his head he told her "That's my fault."

"No, it was my mistake. I tried to get over all I feel for you but, baby, I'll never be over you. I am your port in the storm, I promise. No matter if it takes another four years to figure us out!"

His voice thick with emotion he said "Woman, you don't even know how damn sick I am of holding back....I'm fed up with being a coward when it comes to us. I'm sick of myself and sick over what I've done when you're the light of life and I know that. I know it and I just need you to know how real this is for me.....how the last couple of months of thinking about you being with another man has ate at me. Its killing me, baby girl!"

"Its long over with Kevin. Really it is. I couldn't make it work with him because he's not you. I just didn't know how to admit that to you when I realized how bad it was hurting you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner the real reason I ended it with him. I should have been honest."

"We gotta talk this out, baby girl, and the sooner the better cause I don't wanna lose another chance."

"Me either. I've already proven I've run out of patience for waiting but I suck at moving on. Its always only been you. We got to get things on track, baby."

"You don't know how good it is to hear this, Penelope."

"You know you have my heart hook, line and sinker. Don't doubt that, my love!"

"You, too, baby girl. I should have been screaming that at you every day for months now. Just screaming that I need you."

"Yeah, you should have," she said, happily.

A moment later SSA David Rossi walked in and sat down next to Derek. Derek told Penelope "Sorry to cut this short, baby, but I gotta go. I'll call you when I can."

"Stay strong, my amazing knight."

"Okay, girl, for you." Derek clicked off the call. He looked at Rossi and said "Look, I know I lost it back there. I'm gonna get my head back in the game now. You don't gotta tell me Joyner is in charge cause I get it. I just don't think she knows what she's doing half the time and I don't want the bodies to keep piling up. I tried to speak my peace but all I did was get shot down. You telling me that wouldn't piss you off if your boss didn't back you up?"

"Hotch trusts your judgement, Morgan. Its not his show this time though. We all have to do our best to support Kate because if she screws up then we all lose."

"You think I'm sabotaging her or hoping she fails?"

"No. But I know you're up for her job if she goes down in flames over this."

"I don't want that job. I have a life in Virginia that is about a lot more than my career and I will be damned if I walk away from that now."

Rossi stood up. "Sounds like you're ready to get back to work. I figured you would come around given enough time to think."

Rossi walked out and, after a moment, Morgan followed. They headed outside and got into an SUV, with Rossi driving. After a block of silence Rossi asked "So how is Garcia faring with the video?"

Derek looked at him.

Rossi added "You called her right?"

Derek eyes got lighter. It was no secret he snuck off to call Penelope over and over during every case, whether it was work related or not. Without that he couldn't cope. He had forgetten how he got by before he knew her but he figured it wasn't very good.

"Let me call her again and ask. That didn't come up."

Rossi smirked. "Well what did come up? The weather?"

Derek smiled.

Penelope answered "Hello, sweetness, I'm pouring through video footage as we speak but if you need to talk more I can take a minute."

"Just wanted an update."

"This is gonna take me a while. Mama is the best but she only has one pair of eyes. Even if they are stylishly attired they still can't view 4,000 tapes at once."

"I hear you. Do your thing, baby girl, and get back to your man when you got something."

"Will do."

"Garcia...."

"Mmm-hmmm?"

"Love you, sweetheart."

Her voice was very sweet. "I love you so very, very much right back. And if you move to New York I'm gonna have to follow you so deal with it!"

He laughed. "My sexy little stalker, huh? You're lucky I would never file charges."

"Cause you'd like it too much! Bye, baby!" Click.

Derek looked at Rossi. "Nothing yet."

"I take it you learned she ditched Lynch?"

Derek's head whipped to the side. "Huh? What do you know about that?"

"Lynch came to me several times to discuss their relationship. He wanted to assure me it wouldn't interfere with work and neither would the break up."

Derek took in and out a breath. "Lets just focus on work so we can get home. I got a life I wanna get back to far away from this city."

Rossi grinned, as he wove through traffic, "Its not so bad here, is it? Sounds like you and Garcia are making some memories that you can take home with you."

Derek grinned. "True, true, true."


	2. Chapter 2

****

True North

Chapter Two

May 2008

　

The sun had come up a few hours before. The night from hell was over but for her it felt like the pain wouldn't end.

Penelope was laying in bed at the hotel, feeling shaken up still because Derek could have been killed tonight if he didn't get out of the ambulance in time, when her cell rang. She had it there on the bed with her, hoping he would call, so she snatched it up.

"Baby?"

"Its me, mama."

She cried softly.

He let out a long breath. "Hey, now, I'm okay. Barely a scratch on me. Didn't I tell you that already?" he asked, soothingly. "You don't think I'd lie to my girl, do ya?"

"I know you wouldn't."

"I'm glad I didn't wake you up. I just had to hear your voice."

__

(Find me here  
and speak to me.

_I want to feel you._  
_I need to hear yo_u) (Everything by Lifehouse)

"I can't sleep."

A long pause. "I'm almost back at the hotel. Traffic is a nightmare. When they say rush hour they ain't kidding."

"When are we wheel's up?"

"A couple hours."

"How is Hotch?"

"Hanging in there, sweetheart."

She knew that Derek had stayed at the hospital all night with Hotch, along with some of the rest of the team. JJ went back to the hotel to be with Will, after the madness calmed down, and Penelope went to her hotel room because Derek told her he'd feel a lot better knowing she wasn't trying to get through the blocked downtown city streets to find him.

He had just wanted her safe so his mind could be at ease.

(_You are the light  
that is leading me_

-  
_to the place where_  
_I find peace again)_

"Good," Penelope answered. "Well I guess I'll see you on the jet."

"Can I come see you now?"

She sat up and her heart raced. She ran her hand through her hair. "Uh....yeah. Okay. Sure."

"You sure?"

"When we'll you be here?"

"With this traffic give me another half hour."

"Okay. I'm in room 2377."

She could tell he was smiling when he asked "Garcia, you think I can't remember where my baby girl is?"

She smiled. "Just making sure."

"Be there soon, gorgeous, and woman?"

"Yeah."

"Who loves you?"

"My noir knight."

"That's right, baby girl! Very, very much." Click.

Penelope raced to the bathroom to shower, do her hair and make-up and get dressed so she could look perfect for the man she loved. The man who survived yesterday and was still here with her. The man who broke down and told her he couldn't do it another day without her.

And she'd never let him be alone if he said he needed to be with her. She'd always run to him or let him run to her. There time had finally come to be everything to each other.

(_You are the strength  
that keeps me walking_

-  
_You are the hope_  
_that keeps me trusting_

_-_  
_You are the life_

_to my soul_

_-_  
_You are my purpose_  
_You are everything_)

XXXXXXXXXXX

Derek stood in the hotel hallway for more than five minutes. They just dragged on and on. He paced. He rubbed his head. He leaned against the walls. He thought about all he wanted to say and how he could say it.

He thought silly things like he should go buy flowers for Penelope or go see if they had horse drawn carriage rides at 9: 30 am in Central Park.

After so many years of knowing her and months of slowly realizing his love for her was huge, not some crazy infatuation or lust that he could get over, he was finally at this moment where she knew just how filled up his heart was over her.

For once being a player did him no good cause being a ladies man was all about being fake. This was real. This was everything.

This had his heart pounding out of control and his palms sweaty.

Rolling his head on his neck, his whole body a tight ball of nerves, he knocked on the door. A minute later he heard her moving toward it and pulling it open.

Flashing her a smile he teased "Woman, you better have looked through that peep hole cause I don't want you letting no man up in here but your man."

"Get in here, my man."

(_And how can I stand here with you  
and not be moved by you?_

-  
_Would you tell me_  
_how could it be_  
_any better than this_?)

He gave her one nod and walked inside. Derek looked all around. Penelope, on the other hand, walked straight up to him and stared up at him.

She said "You don't look too hurt."

"I'm in good shape, mama."

"Are your clothes hiding all your bruises?"

"Maybe a few. Want a peek?"

She smiled slightly. "You know I do."

He pulled her into his arms, murmuring "Come here," and held her tight against him. "Mmmm, this is what I needed all day yesterday."

"For a moment," she said, her voice shaking, "I thought I lost you!"

He pulled back and looked into her eyes, by bending down slightly, "Hey, never, you hear me? I ain't going anywhere unless I can go with you, Penelope. Heaven isn't worth it if my baby isn't with me."

Her hands rose and tentatively stroked his face. His eyes drifted close as he gave in to the sensual caresses, loving the sweet and soft way she touched him, all the tenderness and devotion she showed.

She whispered "I'm not mad anymore. I promise to never stop talking to you. I'm so proud of you, handsome."

He looked at her again. Her words washed over him and made him feel good about the risk he took the night before, even though it still hurt him that she went through that with him. But now they were stronger than ever. Now they knew they couldn't waste away another day.

(_You calm the storms.  
You give me rest_

-  
_You hold me in your hands._  
_You won't let me fall_)

Derek refused to let this day slip by leaving any doubt in Penelope's mind about his feelings for her.

Slowly he leaned closer to her, his eyes on hers, as his hands cupped her face and then he whispered her name like a prayer "Penelope," before his lips joined with hers.

XXXXXXXXX

After months of pain and confusion everything finally clicked into place. From the days before he shooting till now Penelope had been doing all she could to get over Derek but nothing worked.

Now she knew why. She wasn't meant to over get over her love for him.

After so long of him not being ready to date her, of holding back because of so many things in his head that told him he couldn't have this kind of love and her holding back from just showing him that he could because of her insecurities, they had finally broken through.

This rough case had broken a wall inside of Derek. The exact wall he had to let fall for them to finally get to this moment of sharing their first tender, gentle kiss.

(_You steal my heart  
and you take my breath away._.)

-  
_Would you take me in?_  
_Take me deeper now)_

They broke apart for a moment, their lips still staying close together, as their breaths mingled, coming fast and ragged from the intense emotions coursing through them. After a moment she said, in a happy voice, "God, do I love this hotel room. I will never forget this place."

"You better not," he told her before tipping her chin up so he could stare into her eyes.

(_And how can I stand here with you  
and not be moved by you?_

-  
_Would you tell me_  
_how could it be_  
_any better than this_?)

In the depths of his eyes she saw unmasked love staring back at her. In that moment Penelope Garcia felt like the most beautiful and treasured woman on the planet. Her insecurities were a million miles away and fading fast under the hot, sweet gaze of Derek's adoring eyes.

He whispered, his voice rough hewn with lust and love, "Oh, baby girl," and then he caught her lips in another kiss.

(_Cause you're all I want.  
You are all I need_

-  
_You are everything,_  
_everything)_


	3. Chapter 3

************

************

**True North**

Standing in her hotel room Penelope shivered from the sensual kiss Derek had just given her. Their hands were cupping each other's faces. "Is this really happening, handsome? It feels like a dream."

"Its no dream and its not getting messed up, I promise you that. I can't handle getting close like this and having it fall apart, okay?"

She nodded and they kissed again. She swore to herself she wouldn't let them lose each other. This meant the world to Derek and it meant just as much to Penelope. Their love was worth the struggle and the fight. It was never easy but it was always building. Every day they loved more than the day before. Every minute they thanked God for each other, even in the midst of pain, disappointment and heartbreak. The pain may come again but they would hold tight through the storm.

Now that she knew she had all of his heart, not just tiny pieces because he couldn't risk it all, Penelope felt like she could do anything. Powerful in every way. Like she didn't have to fear not being enough anymore because she was Derek's solace and his light and his comfort. She was his backbone and he was her miracle.

This time when they pulled apart tears streamed down her face in an emotional release of all her fears about this never happening. Derek used his thumbs to wipe away the tears.

"Shhh, baby girl, its okay."

"You make me so happy, baby!"

A small grin came to his lips. "Mmm, mama, that's how its always gonna be now. Me making you happy." And then he was kissing her again except this time it was with passion, force and intensity.

Her arms looped around his neck. From head to toe she tingled as she was smooshed against him. Derek used one arm to wrap around her back and keep her tight against him while his other hand held her head. When his tongue swept through her mouth it set off shockwaves through her. Nothing in all her life felt like kissing him. Nothing meant as much. Nothing felt as right. So hot and sweet and good all at once.

As their kisses got more wild, deeper and hungrier, they moved as one back toward the bed and down onto it. Then Derek slowed their kisses down and let his hand wander over Penelope's body- her arm, her hand, her fingers, against her thigh and hip. Just gentle, soft, delicate caresses that showed his awe for her body and their love.

Her hand made its own journey along the strong, firm muscles of his back. She jerked his shirt loose from his pants and slipped her hand along the smooth expanse of his back. His skin was hot to touch and that made her whimper. He was burning for her, like she burned and ached for him.

The throbbing between her thighs screamed for more, more, more. But the slow kisses he gave her were intoxicating in their own way. They said they had a lifetime to kiss now.

When he broke away from her his breathing was ragged. The look in his eye feral and possessive. She finally knew what it was to be his. All his. To know he was hers. All hers. To know this was right. Completely right. She finally had it all coming together and it was nearly too much to believe.

Yet the heat in his eyes left no choice but for Penelope to believe every word he had said, every promise made, every kiss given, every caress shared. She had to believe in Derek and in this love of theirs because it was the most real thing she ever had known.

Derek whispered, as he stroked Penelope's face, "I meant it, baby girl. You're my God given solace, woman, and I can't do this life without you. I don't wanna even try to make it without you one more day."

"I promise, handsome, you won't have to. I'm here and I'll always be here for you."

He intertwined their fingers and bent to give her a short kiss. "Mmm, this was so long coming, sweetheart." A big grin spread over his face. "I finally convinced you!"

She smiled and raised her head to kiss him, letting her hand smooth down his chest as she did, while her other arm was around his neck, holding her up. "Oh, sug, I'm so convinced but I'm not gonna complain if you feel like you have to keep _showing _me your love."

He smirked at the sexy way she said that. "You gotta be ready to head to the airport in just a few minutes. Do you really think I'm looking for a quickee, Garcia?"

She groaned and collapsed back on the bed while Derek laughed and gave her kissed all over her face, bringing a smile to her lips again, before she asked "Wait. What do you mean...I gotta be ready for the airport? You're staying here in New York?" She propped herself up on one elbow. Her eyes searched his. "Derek?"

"Hush, don't even think that. I'm going wherever you are and that is that, woman! I'm just not flying back." He lay on his back next to her, holding her hand still. "I wanna drive Hotch back cause the doctors didn't clear him to fly yet."

"Oh. How bad is he hurt?"

"He was lucky he got out of the explosion alive and not hurt too bad. But something is up with his hearing."

Penelope winced.

Derek rubbed soothing circled on her hand with his thumb. "Don't worry. Hotch is gonna be alright. He survived and that's what matters. He gets to go home and see his son. He'll heal."

Penelope lay her head on Derek's chest and he raised his hand to stroke her hair. "I thought I lost you twice yesterday. It was almost too much to bear. I don't wanna come back to New York for a long while."

"Hey, we got this hotel room as our personal paradise, mama, and I'm liking it pretty good. New York ain't all bad, right?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "You got that right, Hot Stuff."

They started kissing again. Penelope climbed on top of Derek. The look in his eye said this was a fantasy come true. Bending over, as he held her hips, they started to kiss again until there was a knock on her door.

JJ called out "Pen, we're heading downstairs to meet to go to the airport. You ready?"

"Uh....I'll meet you down there, okay?"

"Okay....everything all right?"

Penelope giggled as she shared a hot look with Derek. "Fine, Jayje! Couldn't be better."

"You seen Morgan?"

"Hmmm?"

"That's what I thought!" JJ laughed and they could hear her walking away.

Penelope lay forward on Derek and they both chuckled before kissing again. She climbed off him and sat up, adjusting her clothes, "Well fun time is over, handsome, until we're back home. You sure you don't want company for the ride back?"

"I'd love to have more time with you but I gotta make stuff right with Hotch. I will call you, beautiful, just as soon as I'm back home though."

Her face was flushed and her heart still raced. She smiled. "And I will be ready to talk dirty to you."

Derek laughed and soon he was pulling her down, tickling her and kissing her and whispering, "You are such a crazy woman but just perfect. So perfect. My crazy, silly girl."

Finally he got up and held out his hand to her to help her up. She pressed against him, feeling how turned on he was.

Penelope purred at Derek "As soon as you get home."

"Baby girl! You are after my body, aren't you?" he joked.

She ran her hand over his chest. "What was your first clue?"

Derek laughed again and kissed her head. "Go. Get your stuff together. Everyone will be waiting on you."

"Okay," she said, in a cute tone. "I love you, my sweet prince."

"And I love you, my sexy princess."

When Derek took Penelope to the lobby they shared a long hug. It was clear to the team that Derek and Penelope did not want to leave go of each other. There was a greater intimacy lingering between them in that moment than ever before. They stared into each other eyes and the love just shone bright for all to see.

He pressed a kiss to her check. "I will call you, babe."

"Drive safe. Tell the boss man I'm praying for him and that I'm sorry about Agent Joyner."

"I will." Derek nodded and he let Penelope out of his arms, stepping back as he did so, softly telling her "Go."

A bell boy put all the luggage on a cart and took it outside. Penelope looked at Derek for a long moment before saying "Later, Hot Stuff."

Penelope walked over to the rest of the team. Reid asked "Morgan isn't coming with us?"

"He's driving with the boss man."

"Oh."

Penelope couldn't help looking back at Derek again. He stood there with his hands in his pockets watching her. And a look of love on his face.

It was hard to walk away from him but she did it. At least now she knew that she wasn't going to have to wonder when she would see him next and how they would be when they interacted. This time she knew it would be life changing when they were in each other's arms again.

Her body tingling at the thought told her what she already knew. There could be nothing more perfect that making love with her man.

Penelope was in a dreamy haze as she headed home to Virginia. She came to New York a lonely tech kitten who thought she lost her best chance at love but she was leaving as Derek Morgan's God given solace.

And that was an amazing feeling unlike any other in the world. She was one very lucky woman and she knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

**True North**

**Chapter Four**

**May 2008**

Within two hours of Derek getting home from New York he was at Penelope's door. He had went to his place, showered and changed his clothes, called his girl to see if she wanted to get dinner (she already ate), grabbed a bite to eat and threw some clothes in a bag.

He didn't want to assume he was staying at Penelope's place tonight but he was damn sure gonna be prepared if that happened. One stop at a drug store for condoms, tucking one in his wallet and throwing the rest in the overnight bag, and he was set to see his baby.

A nervous energy flowed through him when he rapped on her door. He had one hand resting against the door frame and a smile ready for her.

His bag was left in the car.

When the door opened Derek gave her his pre-arranged big, confident smile and opened his mouth to say "There's my baby girl!" but he completely lost his breath at the sight in front of him: Penelope wrapped in a purple sheet.

His mouth went dry. Lust exploded through his blood and his body sprung to attention.

"Wow....you are amazing, woman," he whispered in a hoarse and awed tone.

She said "I know," right before Derek bent over and gave her a kiss. She raised one arm and wrapped it around his neck, walking backwards to bring him inside, while he kicked closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope decided to take the matter of would they or wouldn't they into her own hands tonight. She had spent the plane ride daydreaming about Derek but once she was home she started to think about what would go down when he was back in Virginia.

In her heart nothing felt shaky between them right now and yet she was shaking, earlier that afternoon, when she paced her apartment, cleaning and fretting, because she wasn't sure if he would want to make love already or wait. Waiting wouldn't risk what they had. Nothing would risk that she knew it. Waiting also couldn't make them stronger as a couple though. Because they were perfect already.

Completely perfect and crazy in love. She didn't want to wait and worry about when it would happen. She didn't want him trying to take it slow for her or because of his fears. She wanted to make love to her man and that is what she intended to do tonight.

To make sure Derek would be hard freaking pressed to turn her down or slow them down, for the sake of cautiousness and nobility, Penelope took a nice long soak in a scented bubble bath, dried her hair and did her make-up and then just didn't get dressed.

Yes she felt exposed but she loved Derek, she had loved him for a long while now in an ever growing way, and she wanted to let him see her at her most vulnerable. Her most bare. Her most intimate.

She wanted his strong, big hands on her, guiding her body to just where he wanted it, showing her how to move for him, taking them where she only prayed, wished and dreamed they would be before now.

Penelope wanted to feel complete for once in her life and that feeling would only come when Derek was buried within her moist, slick walls. When her fingers clutched his shoulders and back. When her nails dug into him. When her legs wrapped around him. When there was not a breath between them.

That is what she needed and so there was no reason to put on her clothes again. Just a purple sheet to keep her covered long enough to open and close the door.

Then it was just them and then the sheet could fall.

Breaking their kiss, still holding up the sheet for now, Penelope gave Derek a tender look. Taking his hand she led him to the bedroom.

With a small smile she told him, as he stood there with his dark eyes hooded with hunger, "You need to catch up, my handsome stud muffin."

Wearing his own little grin Derek kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. Teasing her he asked "That good enough, Garcia?"

She shook her head no, eyes dancing with love.

He pulled off his shirt. "How about now?"

Her mouth watered at the sight of his bare chest. It opened a little and her breathing hitched.

A smile curved Derek's lips as he moved in closer like a hunter going for the kill. He wrapped both arms around her back and started to kiss her with a wild intensity that left her jerked against him, nearly off her feet.

His mouth moved to her throat. She threw back her head, waves of blonde hair falling over her shoulders, and let out a desperate moan while clutching tightly to his shoulders.

His mouth moved down to kiss her collarbone and that's when Penelope slipped a hand between then and let her sheet fall. Derek moved back a little and looked at her body.

"Oh, baby girl, you are magnificent and I mean every word, woman."

Cupping his face she told him "I know you do, lover," and kissed him as one hand went down to undo the button on his pants. She let her hand caress him through his pants for a moment then slowly pulled down the zipper.

Soon Derek was out of the last few layers of clothes he had on and they were wrapped up together on the bed.

Desperately, his words full of emotion, as they kissed and got close to joining their bodies together, Derek told her "I know I made mistakes but I always loved you. Its you, baby girl. You're my solace and I love you! You know that, right? I love you....I love you, Penelope....Oh, God, baby, I've wanted this so long, so bad."

And then they were moving as one. He stopped talking and started to just stare down into her eyes until he feverishly began kissing her mouth and neck.

Penelope didn't have to wonder if she had Derek's heart anymore. It was there in all he said and did. She had him. They had each other.

New York almost took Derek Morgan away from her life for good. But it didn't. Instead it was that city that was so cruel at times that broke him down enough to make him confess he couldn't do this life without her as his any longer.

It was just what she needed to hear. Some words are even better than "Silly girl, I love you. You know that, right?" because he had went on after that without making love to her. His love was real and beautiful that night and yet it was filled with fear. Now it was fearless.

All Derek had to do was ask for them to find a way. All he ever had to do was ask. Because Penelope always came through for him when he asked her to solve his problems. This time it solved both their problems.

And her magic fingers and her dirty mouth made that man very happy for every day of the rest of his life.

THE END


End file.
